Not trusting
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: This is something I wrote somewhere between the time Jaden and Jack where with the others, from my other story “Trying to move on”.
1. The bad guys

**Not**** trusting**

**Note:** this is somewhere between the time Jaden and Jack where with the others, from my other story "Trying to move on".

They had been with The others for 4 days or so, Jack had asked them to bring Jadden to him, after he had finished Ben's surgery, but his son wasn't exactly liking it there.

One day they invited them to play football, he agreed but Jaden was insecure.

"Hey doc!" tom said

"Yeah?" he asked getting up from the chair

"Some guys and girls are thinking about playing football, I was wondering if you and the little one wanted to play."

"Sure I'll go get him" he said and went inside the nearest house. He went upstairs, and then into a room.

He stepped in quietly "Jade?" he asked

Suddenly the 2 year old appeared from under the bed

"What where you doing down there?" Jack asked sitting on the bed

"Hiding" he said simply

"From who?" he asked picking him up from the ground

"Them, the bad ones" the boy said

"Jade…" he said sadly understanding what he meant

"I want to go back to the beach with everyone else, can we go dad please?"

"No, we can't buddy, sorry" he said softly

"It's not fair!" the boy shouted and buried his face in his hands

"I know, but it's better here"

"No, its not, I don't like this people" Jaden said sitting next to Jack on the bed.

"Well, we'll just have to get used to it, I guess"

"Where are they?" Jaden asked

"Most of them are outside" his father said "they wanted to know if you wanted to play football"

"They play football?" Jaden asked surprised

"Son, they are human not animals" Jack laughed

"Still, I don't want to play" he said

"Well will you at least come out please?"

"Ok". They walked outside where Juliet greeted them "there you are"

"Yep" Jack said

"So are you ready to play?" she asked Jaden

"I'm not playing" he said behind his dad

"Why not?" she asked grabbing his hand

"Let go!" Jaden shouted and hid behind Jack

"Jaden, it's ok, she is not going to hurt you" his father said pulling him out

"Sorry" he told Juliet "he is not in the mood today"


	2. sickness and worry

They had started playing, but still Jaden was stubborn and when he said no it was the end of the conversation

"Hey buddy" his father said running towards him "sure you don't want to play?"

"I fell sick daddy" the boy sad lining to his chest

"Well you are not warm, maybe you are just tired

"Can we go inside?" Jaden asked him with his eyes wide open

"Sure, come here" he lifted up and walked inside the house, once they were inside they found Juliet in the kitchen

"Hey, what's up" she asked

"He is not feeling well" Jack said, Jaden had his arm around his neck and his face resting against his chest

"Dad…" the boy said softly

"I'll see you later" he told Juliet and then went upstairs

"Here we go" he said placing the boy on the bed, he started playing with the key around his neck

"Dad?" the boy asked

"What?"

"I'm sorry" he apologized

"I know" he said and sat next to him

"It's just that I don't want to see you sad" the boy said locking both eyes

"What? Because of Juliet?"

"Yeah, I don't want her to hurt you like mom did" Jaden honestly said

"I know, you are my guardian angel aren't you?" Jack said placing a hand on his forehead

He was now warm, and his cheeks had become red, he was now sick

"Daddy, I don't feel well, I'm cold" Jaden said

"Wait here, I will be right back"

"No don't go, daddy please!" the boy begged grabbing his shirt

"I need to find something for the fever" Jack said gently


	3. good night, guardian angel

He found Juliet when he got down "hi, how's he?" she asked

"Not that good, he has fever now" Jack said, there was a certain worry in his voice

"What do you need?" she asked him

"Some cold water and towels" He said

"Do you need something else?"

"No, just that" he said "hurry please"

"I'll be right there" as she said this, Jack went back upstairs again

"Here" she said handing him the towels and cold water

"Thanks" he said placing a towel over the kid's head

"Daddy?" he asked

"What buddy?"

"I wanna a go back home to LA" The boy said

"I know me too" he said playing with his hair

"I want sunny dad" he said "he used to make fell better when I was sick

He was moved by his son, but at the same time worried for him, he didn't know what to do with his fever, of course he was a doctor but giving him a pill would just make things worse

"Jade?" he asked looking at the boy, who was now peacefully sleeping

He placed a soft kiss on his forehead and started to walk out the room

"Daddy?" he asked softly "can you stay with me like you used to do when we were home"

"Sure" he said walking towards the bed, he cuddled next to him and started playing with his hair

"I love you, guardian angel" he whispered softly before falling sleep too


End file.
